


Coffee and Tears

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings, Jealousy, Laurel is dumb and I'm mad about it even though i wrote it, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel asks dinah if she met anyone in the future ya'know to scope out the competition and dinah's like yea there's this girl and then she describes laurel and laurel is a moron and she's like o shit dinah's in love im sad bc she's not in love with me but she IS
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Coffee and Tears

"So do you have your eye on any sexy future people?" Laurel asked one morning.

"Really?" Dinah replied in disbelief. Not because the question made Laurel sound like a middle schooler- although she supposed it made sense considering she's pretty sure that's the last time she had a real friend- but because she kind of thought they were starting down a path towards something with each other. 

Laurel shrugged in response. "Friends talk about this kind of stuff right?" she asked.

Dinah tried her hardest to hide her smile of amusement. Part of her just wanted to tell Laurel how much she liked her, but the part of her that thought Laurel was adorable when she was all nervous and awkward was so much stronger. So she decided to go with it, for now.

"Well there is this one girl who came into the bar a couple of weeks ago. I felt her watching me while I was onstage so I looked over and seeing her... it was indescribable. It felt like a physical relief, like there was this huge weight that had building up since I woke up here and seeing her just washed it away."

Laurel let out a shaky breath. Of course it was too much to hope for that Dinah would be single, that maybe they could really have something. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, she probably shouldn't have even come here in the first place. It would have saved her a whole lot of pain: the dull ache in her chest that she was sure was coming from her heart, the twisting stomachache, the lump in her throat caused by her desperate attempt to hold back tears- all of it could've been avoided if she'd just kept her heart closed.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she forced them down with willpower alone. She would not cry in front of Dinah.

She mumbled something about the bathroom and practically ran out of the kitchen.

The second her back was turned to Dinah she allowed her face to crumple and she pressed her lips together as tears leaked out of her eyes.

She heard Dinah's hurried footsteps behind her but she ignored them, opening the door to the bathroom and locking it behind her with shaking hands.

Once she was safe she stopped holding back and let out a deep shuddering sigh. It had been so long since she cry that she wasn't sure she remembered how. Maybe she was incapable of allowing her feelings to rise to the surface.

She quickly realized her worries were unfounded. Turns out she had so many feelings that she wouldn't be able to force them down even if she tried.

She bit down on her fist in an attempt to her stifle her sobbing, but her muffled cries still escaped, amplified by the echoing of Dinah's high ceilinged apartment.

This was so stupid. She shouldn't be crying, especially not with Dinah on the other side of the door. She shouldn't have even asked. She wouldn't have but she really did think she and Dinah had something. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Dinah's voice floated through the door, beautiful as ever. The sound alone made Laurel's heart squeeze in her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. The truth is, _you_ were the woman I was talking about. I love _you_.

The silence stretched and Dinah suddenly felt nervous. She didn't just ruin everything did she? She didn't know what she'd do if she had.

Laurel had stopped crying at least. The sound of her whimpering sobs made Dinah's heart ache.

The door swung open and Laurel stepped out, her face blotchy and beautiful.

"You're an asshole," Laurel said

Dinah was prepared to apologize profusely, even beg for Laurel's forgiveness if she had to, but before she could make a sound Laurel pulled her in for a kiss.

It wasn't angry or rushed, it was soft and tender and _wonderful_. Dinah sighed in satisfaction against Laurel's lips and Laurel placed a gentle hand on her jaw in response.

She tasted like coffee and tears. Kissing her felt like a relaxing bath after a long day, or taking off her work shoes at the door. She felt like coming home.


End file.
